


uneven

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bros with Benefits, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Porn With Plot, excessive use of the word baby, ish, mark basically has a sound kink, volleyball player johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: Advantage of sleeping with your best bro: he knows everything about you and can immediately pick up on what you want and how you like it.Disadvantage of sleeping with your best bro: he’s going to use the advantage and turn you into putty in his hands and on his cock.Mark’s looking forward to it.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 115
Kudos: 1484





	uneven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/gifts).



> happy horny quarantine i guess? whoops. idk what this is. just. a horny mess. im sorry. for mon bc she's making us all JOHNMARK HORNY!!!
> 
> references to the show itaewon class in here but no spoilers bc i havent actually watched it lmao

If you asked Mark how he started fooling around with Johnny—he wouldn't be able to tell you.

(Coherently, at least.)

He just remembers falling into Johnny's bed, back on the mattress, legs spread while Johnny already has busy hands working on Mark's belt.

Mark remembers the want too—so, so bad. His sad attempt at muted moans when Johnny presses his tongue flat against the underside of Mark's cock.

When Johnny takes Mark into his mouth—Mark remembers tangling his fingers into Johnny's hair and holding on for dear life.

The way Johnny looks up at Mark when he sucks his cock makes Mark whimper. He can't keep quiet anymore. Mark remembers bucking his hips up—then the bruising grip on his thighs to keep them down. Johnny's much stronger than he is—they don't move.

Mark remembers coming into Johnny's mouth with only a whine of his name in warning. He remembers that the clean up is minimal because Johnny swallows it all while Mark watches. God, he almost gets hard again.

Mark remembers the mild panic rising in his throat—what happens now? Johnny just sucked him off—they're friends— _fuck_ —

Johnny just smiles, cleans Mark up and invites him to stay for dinner since he's ordering pizza.

Mark remembers saying yes.

So really, he _does_ remember the entire thing in vivid detail—the lead up to it is just hazy horny thoughts that almost feel like a dream—and falling into Johnny's bed is how he woke up from it.

Except it’s all, very much real and Mark doesn't know how to go on from here.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Easy," Yukhei smacks his lips loudly while he eats. "Just fuck."

"You're a great help, as always."

“Ask Hyuck then—he’s the one with the older, sexy boyfriend.”

Mark’s head falls into his hands. Why did he even bother fucking asking? “I never said anything about boyfriends—or even—”

“Do you like him?”

“He’s my friend.”

“That’s not what I’m asking.”

Mark takes a deep breath. “We’ve been bros for—for forever!”

Yukhei waggles an annoying finger at him before popping a piece of popcorn chicken into his mouth. “Not all bros are sexually attracted to each other like you two clearly are though.”

Mark lets his head fall onto the table in defeat.

“There’s nothing wrong with banging a bro though, bro. You’d be bang bros!”

“How the fuck would I even  _ initiate _ that,” Mark groans because he wants to disappear into the dark void for even having this conversation—and also because he’s thinking about  _ it. _ Being in Johnny’s bed again, but doing more than just a blowjob.

He doesn’t have much time to think about it though (which means he doesn’t get horny in public, thank god) because Yukhei just keeps fucking talking.

“You said he only sucked you off right? You didn’t do anything for him? Just ask if you can repay the favour.”

Mark turns his head to look up at Yukhei, squinting. “You say that like it’s easy.”

Yukhei leans in and Mark scrunches up his nose when he smells the chicken on his friend’s breath. “It is.”

A ping from Mark’s phone distracts them both from the conversation, thank god, except also not really because it’s a text from Johnny saying _‘beat my lifting record from last time!!!!’_ accompanied by a classic gym mirror selfie that gives Mark a front row seat to the damn gun show.

“Now that is a thirst trap if I’ve ever seen one and trust me—I’m an expert,” Yukhei’s so fucking nosy, leaning over to look at Mark’s phone. “He wants to fuck.”

“Johnny always sends me this stuff. He wants to share his fitness journey with me!”

Yukhei has no pity for Mark when he shakes his head and starts eating some of Mark’s chicken. “Bro, he’s got an entire volleyball team to share his _‘journey’_ with. On god, he’s  _ been _ wanting to fuck, I can’t believe it’s taken this long.”

It’s like Mark’s brain stops functioning. Johnny really wants to  _ fuck?  _ Does Mark want to—oh god, he twitched in his pants at the mere  _ thought _ of it. 

Yeah.

Yeah, he does.

He takes a deep breath.

**Mark**

Lookin good!!!!

Hey u free tonight? 

I wanna watch another ep of itaewon class!!!!

  
  


**Johnny**

Cant believe im being used for my netflix subscription

  
  


**Mark**

I’ll bring food

C:

**Johnny**

Deal

Come over whenever

  
  


“Please don’t orgasm in front of me right now,” Yukhei grimaces and it completely breaks Mark out of his excited trance. “You’ll ruin my appetite.”

“Dude,” Mark sighs, hand on his chest. “You made me think I pulled my dick out without realizing it.”

“I could see it in your face, you were mentally masturbating to the fact that you and Johnny made plans tonight.”

Mark shoves his phone into his pocket, mad that Yukhei’s metaphorically right. “Stop looking at my fucking phone!”

  
  
  
  
  


Mark stops at the burger joint that’s on the way to Johnny’s apartment from his own for food. They’ve ordered from there enough (both takeout and dine-in) that the staff know their orders by heart the second Mark steps in. They put in both his and Johnny’s orders even if Johnny isn’t there with him.

That… probably means something. Mark’s not gonna think about it too much yet.

He doesn’t have to wait long before he’s back on the way to Johnny’s, half buzzing and half… dreading? He kind of did this all without a concrete plan in mind—Yukhei said to just  _ ask _ but how? When? Mark hasn’t prepared himself mentally enough for this!

But at the same time—it’s kinda thrilling? He really can’t pinpoint when it started but man, when he thinks about it, he really  _ does _ want to sleep with Johnny. It’s a little confusing because Johnny really is one of Mark’s best bros and has been for a while. 

Maybe it’s because this is the first time they’ve been both single at the same time. Maybe it’s always been there, maybe it’s just been waiting for the right time to really come to fruition. Maybe the reason Mark’s last few relationships didn’t work out is because he’s really been Johnny-sexual this whole time. _Johnsexual_. 

(This is how Mark knows he’s nervous—he’s making up dumb shit like this, fuck.)

Anyways, Mark walks into Johnny’s apartment without knocking because Johnny gave him an extra key like a year ago when he broke up with his last boyfriend. 

Mark pauses while putting the takeout bag on the kitchen counter, pursing his lips out in thought. These signs are getting a lot more noticeable now that he’s thinking about it.

“I smell burgers!” Johnny sings out, appearing from his bedroom. He’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt—simple, but still mind-numbing. It’s a side effect of being Johnsexual, Mark supposes.

“One double beef patty bacon cheeseburger for you,” Mark passes Johnny his takeout container. “And one single beef patty cheeseburger—no onions—for myself.”

They settle on the couch, a shared container of fries in between them as they put on an episode of Itaewon class. They still have a couple more to catch up on before they’ll be at the mercy of waiting weekly for episodes but Mark doesn’t think he’ll mind that much. It’ll give him an excuse to come over again. 

Mark doesn’t know why he’s thinking about how much he enjoys spending time with Johnny—but he really does. He’s his best bro for a reason! Maybe it’s to not overwhelm himself because he’s very much aware that Johnny is now his best bro who’s dick he wants to suck and have inside him. He just wants to make it clear that that’s not the  _ only _ reason he hangs out with Johnny, alright?

When they’ve finished their food, cleaned up and the episode is over, Mark twiddles his thumbs while sitting, slumped on the couch. How in the fucking  _ hell _ does he bring this up naturally? How the fuck did it get initiated the first time?

Mark tries to recall—even if it’s dangerous to go through those past horny thoughts at the moment because it will very well make him pop a boner right here on Johnny’s couch.

Wait—wouldn’t that help? Hmm. Mark thinks back and realizes that—yeah, that’s exactly why it happened last time. He’d gotten distracted and was thinking about Johnny and popped a boner—and Johnny had offered to get rid of it for him. 

Mark knows why he tried repressing the lead up then—god, that was fucking embarrassing.

Okay, so he kind of had a plan then? Johnny gets a boner and then he can be like _‘hey! Blowjob for blowjob?_ ’ except in a much sexier way. Mark quickly glances at Johnny’s crotch to see that it isn’t tented (not even slightly, since he’s wearing damn jeans), so that’s another thing to do—get Johnny horny. Except he has no idea how to _do_ that without being super fucking obvious. 

“You good?” Johnny’s voice snaps him out of it. “I can see the steam coming out your ears—stop thinking so much or you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Ha,  _ ha,” _ Mark reaches out and hits Johnny on his thigh for his joke. No instant boner, dammit, but it was worth a shot.

Johnny chuckles, raising a brow because he knows Mark well and can tell there’s something  _ urgent _ on his mind. He doesn’t say anything though, just keeps scrolling through Netflix to find something new to watch.

God, Mark should just—should just say something, shouldn't he? It'll be easy, like Yukhei said. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Just gotta ask.

How does he say it though? _Hey, this is completely unprompted but like, can I suck your dick?_

"Mark," Johnny's stopped scrolling and is staring at him. "Are you listening?"

"Hmm, what?" Mark clearly missed whatever Johnny was saying while being in his own head. God, fuck Yukhei—this shit was  _ not _ easy!

"What's up, man?" Johnny sounds actually concerned and Mark feels a bit dumb because all he's really freaking out over is how to ask Johnny to let him suck his dick.

Mark lets out a deep sigh. None of the words come out like he hoped they would, so he lets out a groan. At the end of it, he says, " _Iwannarepayyoufortheothernight_."

Johnny blinks at him. "Uh, what?"

"I—like," Mark squirms. FUCK YUKHEI, THIS IS THE WORST WAY TO DO THIS EVER! "I need to like—I owe you? We're not on the same level, you know? We need to... balance."

Johnny frowns. "I am not... following?"

Mark groans again, sinks lower into the couch and takes a long, obvious look at Johnny's crotch. He looks back up to see Johnny's eyebrows raised. "Can I— _ fuck— _ can I suck your dick?"

The silence is unnerving. Mark stares at Johnny and Johnny stares at Mark until his mouth drops into a small (and cute?) 'o'.

"Ooh,  _ that's _ what you meant!" Then Johnny shrugs, arms crossing over his chest and he spreads his legs out a little, as if to make room for someone to settle between them. "Yeah sure, if you wanna be even."

Mark blinks. Maybe it  _ is _ easy? He gets off the couch and slides to his knees in between Johnny's legs. The thrill of it races through him as he reaches to undo the buttons on Johnny's jeans. Thank god he isn't wearing a belt right now because Mark wouldn't have been able to get his fumbling fingers through that.

He unzips Johnny's jeans, sees the layer of grey underwear that's covering Johnny's dick and is hit with the realization that this is it—Mark's going to suck Johnny off, holy shit.

Johnny lifts his hips to help Mark shimmy his jeans down to the top of his thighs. Mark had wanted to have Johnny hard before he started this but then again—being the one to get him hard—that's so fucking exciting.

Mark breathes hotly over the fabric of where Johnny's dick is and tries not to smile when he sees it twitch in interest along with the smallest inhale from Johnny.

Mark takes a single finger and runs it up Johnny's covered length delicately. He almost can't believe he's touching Johnny's dick but it's  _ there _ and god damn, Mark can't fucking wait to get it in his mouth.

He curls the rest of his fingers in the waistband of Johnny's underwear and looks up at Johnny—who's starting to breathe a little heavier. Mark pulls his underwear down to meet Johnny's jeans and just takes a little moment to admire what's in front of him.

Mark takes hold of Johnny by the base, lifting his cock up to press his tongue to the underside as Johnny had done to him. Johnny sighs and a new thrill zips through Mark when he feels Johnny's cock start to stiffen in his hold. He runs his tongue up to the head, then presses it to his slit teasingly.

"Fuck, Mark," Johnny sighs and Mark can already feel himself tightening in his own pants. It's not about him right now—he'll definitely jack off in the shower later when he gets home though.

Johnny's fully hard when Mark wraps his lips around the head of his dick and looks up at him. Johnny's brows furrow and he sucks in his bottom lip—he likes it, Mark would fist pump in joy if he wasn't, you know,  _ busy _ .

Mark takes Johnny in his mouth as much as he can and Johnny curses under his breath, hand coming to rest at the back of Mark's head. Mark pulls off to dribble spit down where he couldn't reach just with his mouth, takes Johnny back in his mouth again and wraps his hand around the base of Johnny's cock.

Johnny groans and throws his head back. Mark bobs his head, his other hand on Johnny's thigh to steady himself. He's nowhere near strong enough to hold Johnny down like he had done to Mark, so when Johnny's hips start bucking up with Mark's movements he slows down and relaxes his jaw, letting Johnny fuck up into his mouth.

"Ah, fuck," Johnny pants. His unoccupied hand is beside his thigh, clenched into a fist while the other hand is still in Mark's hair, except instead of pulling at it or anything—his fingers massage Mark's scalp which is kind of... sweet. "Fuck, Mark— _ Mark." _

Mark really, really likes the way his name sounds when it's Johnny moaning it. He watches Johnny's face intently, fascinated by every expression that comes across it because  _ he's  _ the cause of it! Johnny lifts his head up and looks at Mark with hooded eyes. Fascinatingly enough, this seems to make him tense, brow furrowing as he lets out another, " _ Mark,"  _ that goes straight to Mark's own hardness, and Johnny comes with a beautiful groan.

Mark doesn't mind not having a warning, his plan had been to take it all into his mouth anyway. Johnny's hips fall back onto the couch and Mark pulls off Johnny's cock once it stops throbbing, and swallows. He leans back in to lick what's trailing down Johnny's cock since he missed it (and because he's a gentleman).

Johnny makes a sound Mark's never, ever heard from him before because of the sensitivity—which isn't fair because Mark wants to hear that  _ again. _ He lets Johnny live a little though, pulling back and standing up because his knees are starting to hurt.

He doesn't get very far though, Johnny's hand is still in his hair and it pulls him closer to where Mark has to clamber onto Johnny's lap, one knee resting between Johnny's thighs and the other on the outside—and the next thing he knows is Johnny's tongue is in his mouth.

_ Hot. _

Mark hasn't actually kissed anyone after a completed blowjob before, he just—never thought about it? He just swallowed a load so it's like—why would you? But kissing Johnny? Letting him taste himself through Mark's mouth? That shit is fucking  _ hot _ and Mark thinks he might combust into flames. He involuntarily grinds down onto Johnny's thigh and can't even hold in his whine when his jeans rubbing on Johnny's jeans give him almost  _ nothing. _

Johnny's hand travels from Mark's hair to his chin, holding it gently even as he nibbles on Mark's bottom lip. That makes Mark even  _ more _ frustrated and he grinds down even  _ harder. _

"You wanna get off on me baby?" Johnny's voice is low and controlled now and the fucking term of endearment makes Mark whine even more.  _ He wants to come so badly right now. _

(His other plan of going home to jack off is out the fucking window.)

Johnny's hands go to the bottom of Mark's ass, tapping it lightly. He gives Mark a quick peck on the lips. "Take your jeans off."

Mark doesn't need to be told twice.

He gets off Johnny's lap and basically tears his jeans off (not literally), then hops back on, sighing when Johnny's hands are back to cup his ass and he can  _ feel _ it, even if it's through the thin layer of his own underwear.

Mark leans in to kiss Johnny again, this time slower, relishing in the way Johnny's plump lips feel against his own. Mark rolls his hips against Johnny's thigh slowly, delighted in the way it actually delivers enough friction now that he's gotten rid of his own jeans.

Johnny slowly trails his lips away from Mark's, leaving hot and wet kisses up his jaw to his ear.

"Mhm, Johnny," Mark breathes, pressing down for more friction. God, Johnny has  _ great _ thighs. It feels juvenile to be getting himself off like this, rubbing himself down on Johnny's leg but give him a fucking break he's  _ horny _ .

"Want me to help you a little, baby?"

That nickname, that nickname,  _ that nickname.  _ Mark's gonna go fucking apeshit.

Mark nods and Johnny pulls away from his ear, bringing one of the hands that had been resting so comfortably on Mark's ass up to his face, then slips his index finger into his own mouth. Mark pauses and watches with fascination because he isn't too sure what Johnny's planning on doing.

Johnny just  _ smiles _ popping his finger back out then letting his hand fall back to Mark's ass, fingers playing right at the edge of where his underwear ends, teasing.

Mark leans his nose into Johnny's neck when realizing what he's going to do. Johnny's hand slides under Mark's briefs, rubbing over his skin and Mark twitches and inhales sharply when he feels Johnny's warm, wet finger gently prod at his hole.

Mark groans into Johnny's neck as Johnny begins to circle his finger, teasing the outside but never going  _ in.  _ It's driving him fucking crazy—he wants Johnny  _ in him. _ He starts rolling his hips again and Johnny follows with his finger, still torturing with the way he slowly circles around Mark's hole.

Mark had thought— _ hoped _ Johnny would at least stick a finger or two  _ in _ but it looks like that wasn’t the way things were going to go. The rational part of him is a little relieved as spit literally will not help for lube but at the same time—Mark is in a fucking frenzy. Here he is, grinding himself silly on Johnny’s lap, Johnny’s finger right on his edge and it’s making him fucking crazy. He really might just come like this, horny and desperate. He’ll have time to regret it later.

“What’s wrong baby?” Johnny asks, lips slightly pushed out. He’s making that damn fucking cute face Mark can’t help but stare at sometimes. Mark realizes he’s been whining the entire time—god he wants to come  _ so bad. _

It’s as if Johnny can read his mind. “You want to come, baby?”

Mark nods, whimpering and leaning his forehead on Johnny’s shoulder while upping his pace.

Johnny leans his head over Mark’s ear, breath hot, making his skin tingle. “You wish you had my cock in you, baby?”

Mark gasps as his whole body basically combusts into flame. He’s never felt so hot in his fucking life. His hips stutter a bit but his pace gets even  _ more _ desperate, if that’s even possible.

“Is that okay?” Johnny whispers, serious, making sure Mark’s reaction is a good one. Oh god, it’s good, it’s  _ so good. _

Mark croaks out a yes then,  _ “more, _ ” because he’s about to tip over the edge.

Johnny pulls Mark’s ass cheek with one hand and continues to circle his finger around his hole with the other. “I’d stretch you out so good, baby, fill you right up—you want that?”

God, Mark can’t stop saying  _ yes _ . He mumbles it into Johnny’s shoulder.

“I want that too, baby,” Johnny licks the shell of Mark’s ear. “I’ll take anything you’ll give me.”

With that, Mark comes with Johnny’s name at his lips, hips stuttering wildly as he spills into his underwear. Mark slumps on Johnny’s shoulder, panting, trying to regain his breath and some bits of his sanity back.

Johnny’s hands—one of them gently massages the ass cheek he’d been pulling at while the other now rubs at his back. It’s comforting, Mark feels like he could probably fall asleep.

If it weren’t for the glaring fact that he just came while dry humping Johnny’s thigh while Johnny spoke dirty to him in his ear—he probably would have. Instead, Mark (unwillingly) pulls away from Johnny, trying to gauge the reaction. Had all this been… too much?

Except Johnny has a soft smile on his face and he kisses Mark’s lips before gently maneuvering Mark off his lap and onto the couch. “I’ll get you a plastic bag to put that in to bring home. Do you want to borrow a pair of mine for now?”

Mark watches Johnny do up his own pants in front of him and is momentarily distracted. What just happened? He blinks to clear his head. “Uh, thanks. And sure, yeah, that’d be—don’t want to rub my dick on the inside of my own jeans, apparently.”

Johnny barks in laughter, which makes the whole awkward dumb joke better, so Mark is okay that he even said it. Mark lies on the couch, staring at the ceiling and wondering what the fuck he just unleashed.

  
  
  
  
  


Yukhei points out a horrible thing while they're sitting in the bleachers of their University's gym, surrounded by people all there watching their men's volleyball team.

Technically by staring at Johnny and taking note of how his muscles move—especially when he  _ jumps _ , god those  _ legs— _ Mark  _ is _ watching the game. He's just not paying attention to literally anything else, so when Yukhei starts off with a "You know," Mark is barely listening.

Yukhei shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "This means you and Johnny still aren't even."

Johnny's name is what makes Mark pay attention, though he still doesn't take his eyes off him on the court. "What?"

"You aren't even. He made you orgasm, you made him orgasm, but then he made you orgasm again. Uneven."

Mark slowly turns to look at Yukhei, eyes widening because apparently this didn't fucking occur to him at all yet and because they're literally  _ surrounded _ by people and Yukhei just  _ said this out loud, casually. _

"Why," Mark croaks. "Why would you tell me this here?  _ Now _ ?"

Yukhei simply shrugs, barely able to disguise the mischievous grin on his face by shoving popcorn into his mouth. "It just occurred to me right now, I don't know."

Mark leans forward, elbows on his knees and puts his face into his hands. Mark doesn't like feeling like things are uneven. He  _ does _ like Johnny in his volleyball uniform though. He also knows that Johnny takes the longest shower out of everyone in the team after games because he's waited for him before.

"If they win," Mark mutters. "Don't wait up for me."

Yukhei grins. "And if they lose?"

Mark thinks. Johnny might feel better about a loss if he gets his dick sucked after.

"Don't wait up for me."

"Atta boy."

The game comes to a pause for reasons Mark is not paying attention to. He looks up from the ground and makes eye contact with Johnny, who smiles at him, doing one of those infuriating eyebrow raises that he does. Mark's heart thumps (and his dick twitches) and he smiles back.

  
  
  
  


Mark can't really say he  _ knows _ what's going on between him and Johnny. They're still... _ them. _ Like, same old, same old. Except they've both swallowed each other's cum before, so that's not really  _ normal _ or anything they've always done but—they're still just Johnny and Mark, really good friends.

That have sucked each other's dicks.

As good friends do, apparently.

Mark sighs as he waits outside the locker rooms. He knows how he got here and yet at the same time, he has no fucking clue. He's pretty sure at this point, he likes Johnny more than just a good friend. He has a feeling it's been like that for a while now but the increased horniness is what's finally called his attention to it.

Mark's horny, but he doesn't want to just suck anyone off, doesn't want just anyone to fuck him. He wants Johnny. He wants to fall asleep after and wake up next to him in the morning and  _ cuddle,  _ which isn't really horny per se but it's—well, it's something.

( _ Johnsexual _ comes to his mind and Mark hates that he ever thought that up.)

"Yo, Mark, you waiting for Johnny?" Jaehyun slaps his shoulder as he walks out of the locker room, startling Mark out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, he taking his sweet ass time again?" Mark grunts, trying to make sure his voice doesn't break because he's kind of nervous again. Johnny seemed eager last time to let him give back the favour so he should be good with it again this time around, right?

"Yeah, I swear he's always making you wait around," Jaehyun laughs, nodding to the locker room. "He's the last one in, so you might as well go in and yell at him to hurry up or he won't ever leave."

Mark nods, hoping he seems chill or at least, cool or something. He bids goodbye to Jaehyun and heads into the locker rooms.

He's never actually been  _ inside _ before. He's always waited outside for Johnny, no matter how long he's taken or if Mark knew he was the last one in there.

The sound of the shower is deafening. That's all Mark hears as he approaches, almost wearily.

"Johnny?"

There's a stutter of a cough that seems almost alarmed. "Mark?"

Mark nears the only shower with the curtain drawn and steam coming from it. "You always take forever, dude. Jaehyun told me I should come in to tell you to hurry your ass up."

Johnny chuckles in a way that makes Mark tilt his head, puzzled.

"Yeah, uhm, I'll be out soon, sorry man."

Mark stands outside the shower for a moment. He's never seen Johnny  _ completely _ naked but he's seen parts of him. It's enough to put together a clear picture. Even if they  _ hadn't _ fooled around before Mark would've been able to just tear the curtain away to get Johnny's attention—they were like that (for better or worse, Mark hasn't decided).

Mark curls his hand at the edge of the curtain and pulls it open.

He watches Johnny stiffen at the sound, watches how the hot water rolls down his back and his ass (his  _ ass  _ is so  _ nice,  _ what the  _ fuck).  _ Johnny turns his head, eyebrows raised, bottom lip sucked in and Mark realizes he's just caught him doing something.

He can't see it at first but as Johnny slowly turns, Mark catches sight of Johnny's hand, wrapped around his dick and it's  _ hard. _

He'd been  _ masturbating. _

Mark's eyes trail up to Johnny's face—he can't tell if his cheeks are flushed because of the hot water or because he's mildly embarrassed he was caught in the act—Mark doesn't know and he doesn't  _ care.  _ Johnny's just made this so much easier for him.

Mark swallows so he doesn't end up squeaking. "Does losing make you horny or something?"

Johnny laughs. One hand is still on his dick (probably 'cause he doesn't know what else to do with it) while his free hand pushes through his hair, slicking it back in the water. It's infuriatingly sexy. Mark can't believe he's gonna do this and then he's gotta get himself home to jack off so they'll fucking stay even, god.

"No, no, I don't have  _ that _ kind of kink, I was—" Johnny licks his lips. "—disappointed. Then I just thought of—well, I didn't think you'd be waiting for me—"

Mark just wants to get to his own point so he interrupts. Maybe he's a little too excited. "Want me to help?"

It might be Mark's imagination but he swears Johnny's breath hitches a little. It must be his imagination. Johnny hesitates for a second but Mark gets to his knees, protected from the water coming from the shower thanks to the mound tile built to stop it from flooding the entire locker area.

Johnny makes his decision then. He fully turns around and approaches Mark, meeting him on his side of the shower. The water still hits his back and keeps him warm as Mark leans forward, holding onto Johnny's thighs and Johnny guides his cock into Mark's mouth.

"Fuck," Johnny groans into a sigh as Mark takes him in. " _ Fuck _ ."

Mark's pretty sure it's the best blowjob he's ever given anyone in his life. Worth it, even if his knees felt like they were on fire the entire time.

It was a lot less satisfying jacking off by himself at home though.

At least they're even now.

  
  
  
  


**Johnny**

MARK!!!!

ITAEWON CLASS FINALE IS OUT????

BRO WE GOTTA CATCH UP WTF

**Mark**

FUCK THIS ASSIGNMENT

WHEN ARE YOU FREE

I DONT WANNA GET SPOILED FUCK

**Johnny**

TONIGHT PLEASE

I GOT PRACTICE TOMORROW MORNING AND JUNGWOO IS GONNA SPOIL IT FOR ME I KNOW IT

**Mark**

HOW MANY EPISODES WE GOT LEFT UNTIL THE FINALE

**Johnny**

WAIT I'LL CHECK

4 LMFAO

WE'VE GOT 5 TO WATCH IN TOTAL TONIGHT

STAY OVER

**Mark**

FUCK IM NOT READYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I'M NOT EMOTIONALLY PREPARED FOR THIS

  
  
  


Mark means it in both ways. He hasn't seen Johnny since he sucked him off in the shower and while they  _ have _ talked—Mark does remember basically running away after so Johnny wouldn't return the favour (and he was about to, Mark just  _ knew _ he had to get out before Johnny offered or he definitely would have given in and then they'd be  _ uneven _ again).

He's also definitely not emotionally prepared for the ending of Itaewon Class so it's really just another double fucking whammy.

It's not like he's expecting they'll do anything more than watch the show. They're even, so they don't need to. He wants to but that's like—that's a whole different thing.

Not that he  _ didn't _ want to the other times it just—it was so much easier with an excuse. Now he'd have to be like _'Hey, haha, can we fool around again, haha'_ without losing his goddamn mind and he doesn't think he can do that.

He pep talks himself in the mirror—then heads off to Johnny's.

Mark almost considers knocking, he's that nervous—but he shakes it off and enters Johnny's apartment like normal—because they're normal dudes who give each other blowjobs from time to time.

(He really has to stop wording it like that.)

"Bro," Johnny greets him excitedly. "I ordered so many pizzas to get us through this, we're fucking set."

Mark's nerves are gone out the window when Johnny is still Johnny and everything is normal. He swings his backpack onto the couch in the living room. " _ Bro _ , I'm so fucking  _ pumped. _ Let me change into my comfy shit, one sec."

He briefly considers changing right there because—well, Johnny's seen it already. Mark knows he's gonna overthink  _ everything _ if he does though so he pops into the bathroom, changes into his sweats and a t-shirt and comes back out, shoving his old clothes back into his back.

"Should we start an episode while we wait for the pizza?" Johnny asks. He's already in his comfy wear, hair fluffy and fresh from a shower. It probably smells good. Mark needs to stop thinking about it. "Then again, I don't think I wanna pause it in the middle to go get the pizza. What if I'm emotionally compromised? Goddamn."

Mark laughs. "Dude, let's just wait."

So they do wait. They talk like everything is normal (because it is) until the pizza guy rings Johnny's phone and he goes down to get it. They set themselves up on the couch, the first two pizza boxes in front of them with various cans of soda beside, Netflix is on and Mark is  _ ready. _

They watch two episodes back to back before they have to take an emotional wellbeing break and take turns going to the bathroom. Mark decides not to take more slices of pizza because he'll fall asleep if he gets too stuffed. Everything is normal.

It hits midnight by the time they finish the next two. All that's left is the finale.

Mark gets startled when right before Johnny presses play, he reaches over to hold Mark's hand tightly.

"This is it, man. The final hour. It's been a good ride."

Mark chuckles and pointedly ignores the fluttering in his chest. "See you on the other side, man."

The finale is—well, the finale. Not only is the show over but now Mark's convenient excuse to see Johnny so they can watch it together is gone too. He's feeling  _ very _ emotionally spent right now.

Johnny laughs at him as Mark whines and stretches himself out on the couch, using his feet to push at Johnny's legs. "I'll take the couch, you can take my room."

Mark shoots up, frown on his face. "Bro, you have practice tomorrow, you'll be sore. I'm fine on the couch, for real."

"I didn't invite you over so you could seep on the couch, Mark."

"I'll be fine! Yukhei's couch is  _ way _ worse than this."

Johnny seems to almost sulk before he side-eyes Mark, face morphing into one that says _'innocent'_. "Or, my bed's big enough for the two of us."

Mark's breath catches in his throat. It  _ is _ big enough. He remembers when he got thrown on it.

He pretends to scoff and be annoyed. "If it'll make you feel better,  _ fine." _

Johnny brightens up instantly. Mark prays that this will all be fine—unless he has some sort of wet dream about Johnny  _ while _ in Johnny's bed,  _ while _ beside him. He'll never be able to live it down.

But it should be fine, ‘cause everything is normal, of course.

Mark helps clean up the leftover pizza with Johnny and once the living room is tidy, they head to bed. Johnny’s got practice at eight in the morning so he needs to sleep soon if he wants to be able to function properly.

Johnny settles on one side of the bed and Mark makes himself comfy on the other. The lights are off and Mark’s ready to sleep. He’s half expecting a cute little “Goodnight,” and is about to say it himself when Johnny instead starts off with, “Sooo…”

Mark stiffens. Uh oh.

"Was the shower thing just... a favour... for the stuff that happened on the couch?" Johnny doesn't sound awkward or nervous, mainly curious.

Mark has his back towards Johnny and briefly considers the pros and cons of flipping over and facing him.

Pro: he'd get to face him.

Con: he'd be facing him.

Mark scoffs internally at himself and rolls over anyway. Johnny's lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling but glances Mark's way when he notices that he's shifted.

"Well, the couch stuff was repayment for the... bed thing," Mark offers, unhelpfully. "And then with the couch thing, we were uneven. So the shower thing happened."

Johnny just nods, pursing his lips out, still staring up at the ceiling.

The silence kinda kills Mark on the inside. He rubs his feet together underneath the sheets, waiting. Not for very long, but the important part is he  _ tried t _ o wait. The overwhelming need to explain himself had always been his biggest weakness.

"It's not like—it wasn't like, a  _ chore _ or anything," Mark flips himself onto his back because now he can't bring himself to look at Johnny. "Really, I know I keep saying it's uneven and when I asked to do the couch thing I was all 'it's uneven' _blah blah—_ I just—I just wanted an excuse. To keep doing those things. With you."

Mark knows Johnny's staring at him now. Mark's face feels like it's been set on fire.

"You know," Mark's pretty sure Johnny's laughing at him when he finally says something. "You don't need an excuse."

Mark blinks. "I don't?"

"Yeah, just ask. That's why I offered in the first place—'cause I want to."

"Oh, shit," Mark's mind races—did Johnny just tell him to just ask if he wants to fuck? Maybe Yukhei  _ had _ been right. Maybe it's that easy. Damn. "Cool. Hot."

Johnny chuckles that dark chuckle of his and it goes straight to Mark's dick. "You got the hots for me, Mark?"

Well if that wasn't fucking  _ obvious.  _ Johnny just wants to hear Mark say it and it's just  _ embarrassing _ being like  _ 'bro, yeah, let's fuck, please'— _ so he turns over onto his stomach and shoves his face into the pillow to hide it.

Johnny laughs and Mark feels the bed shift until there's a slight weight on top of him. There's a breath of hot air by Mark's ear and he shivers involuntarily.

"I remember the sounds you made on the couch," Johnny whispers and Mark almost starts whimpering immediately. He holds it in though and he's kinda proud of himself for that. "You really liked it when I called you baby, didn't you?"

That gets him. Mark's breath hitches and he chances a look to the side, where he sees one of Johnny's hands that's holding himself up while he's  _ on top of Mark.  _ Mark tests the waters a bit, he lifts his ass up slightly and feels when he brushes Johnny's pelvis above him, but Johnny's quick to lift himself out of reach.

"All you have to do is ask, baby."

_ Fuck,  _ Mark thinks,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Sensing Mark's hesitance or dilemma or whatever it is that's preventing him from getting the words out that he wants to say, Johnny presses his nose behind Mark's ear and it has Mark involuntarily arching his back. "If it helps, I've been wanting to fuck you too."

A quiet muffled whine escapes Mark's lips and he just can't fucking _take_ _it_ anymore. "Johnny, please,"

"Please, what?"

" _ Please, _ fuck me."

Johnny hums, pressing his pelvis to Mark's ass and he starts leaving wet kisses on his neck. "It would be my pleasure."

Mark groans because it's annoying and hot at the same time. The sheets they'd been under are suddenly gone, pulled away and Mark feels Johnny straddle his ass and slide his hands up Mark's shirt to feel over the expanse of his back. Mark straightens his arms out in front of him to make it easier for Johnny to take it off—but also because he can't do much since he's basically trapped under Johnny's body, which is _thrilling_.

Mark is already getting excited, the smallest of movements from Johnny all going straight to his cock, pressed against the mattress in his sweatpants.

Johnny kisses down Mark's back, hot and wet, slowly moving down the bed so he can pull Mark's sweats and underwear off in one go. Mark is naked so quickly and it's  _ exhilarating. _ Johnny's fingers dance over his skin and Mark almost thinks that he might be admiring him, lying on his bed like that.

He massages Mark’s ass, kneading his cheeks, occasionally spreading them apart and Mark feels like he’s literally on fire from all the attention Johnny’s giving him. 

“Johnny,” Mark mumbles into the pillow, giving up on trying to hide how red his ears are given the fact that his entire body is giving him away anyway. “Please, talk.”

Mark can feel Johnny lean down, pressing kisses to Mark’s ass, nibbling gently. “You liked it a lot when I said all those things the other time, didn’t you?”

Mark slowly nods, holding onto the pillow. Thinking about how Johnny said he’d fill him right up had gotten him going for several nights after.

Johnny hums. “Can’t wait to taste you,” he slaps Mark’s ass lightly and Mark jumps, but it’s a pleasant surprise. “Turn over, baby,” Johnny instructs as he climbs off the bed. “I wanna see you blush.”

Mark’s a simple man, he does as he’s told, turning to lay onto his back and watching Johnny get a bottle of lube and a condom from the underwear drawer of his dresser. Johnny puts the items on the nightstand beside the bed, then while keeping direct eye contact with Mark, starts stripping his own clothes off.

Mark doesn’t know where to look—at Johnny gazing at him like that? At his naked body? Mark’s gonna have a damn conniption.

Johnny pushes Mark towards the center of the mattress and lies down on his side beside him. He gently presses his palm to Mark’s cheek when he turns towards him, curious.

“Tell me at any point if you want to stop, okay?”

Mark swallows, shy at the sudden gentleness of the question, but he nods. Johnny has the lube in one hand while he leans in to kiss at Mark’s neck, continuing to murmur across his skin.

“Tell me if you want it harder, faster,  _ rougher, _ ” he nibbles and sucks and leaves small marks as he moves down with his mouth. “Or softer,” he says with a smile. “But I have a feeling you like it a little dirty, hmm?”

That settles it, Mark doesn’t think he’s going to survive through the night. 

Advantage of sleeping with your best bro: he knows everything about you and can immediately pick up on what you want and how you like it.

Disadvantage of sleeping with your best bro: he’s going to use the advantage and turn you into putty in his hands and on his cock.

Mark’s looking forward to it.

Johnny spreads the lube on his fingers and reaches down for Mark’s cock, giving it a few slow pumps to get it completely hard then slowly reaching lower until he traces his index finger around the rim of Mark’s hole, giving him flashbacks to the night on the couch.

Mark lets out a shaky breath. “Don’t tease.”

Johnny smiles, biting his lip and watching Mark intently as he slowly slides his finger in. It’s just one finger but Mark’s been so desperate to have any part of Johnny inside him, he gasps. Johnny uses the opportunity to slide his tongue into Mark’s mouth as he slowly moves his finger in and out, drinking in all the tiny noises Mark makes.

“Another,” Mark pants when Johnny finally gives him time to breathe. He immediately feels the pressure of a second finger at his hole, groaning when he feels the slight burn until his body adjusts. It’s been a hot minute since he’s spent time opening himself up but Johnny’s doing a hell of a job with his fingers—and when he adds more lube the  _ sounds _ of the squelching have Mark’s cock leaking beads of precome.

Johnny caresses Mark’s collarbones with his lips, nipping and pulling at the skin before going lower, making a lewd sound as he licks one of Mark’s nipples and starts sucking.

Mark groans, hands curling into Johnny’s hair, grip tight. His back arches, pushing his chest into Johnny’s face further—he continues rolling over the hardened nub of Mark’s nipple with his tongue, making sure everything just sounds so  _ wet. _

“Johnny,  _ fuck,” _ Mark wants to reach down and return the favour somehow—at least pump Johnny’s cock a few times but his hands are locked in Johnny’s hair and Mark wouldn’t be able to reach down even if he could try.

“Don’t worry baby,” Johnny smiles against Mark’s skin, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “You can repay me later.”

_ Fuck.  _ Mark’s gotten himself into a cycle he knows he won’t be able to break out of.

Which is fine, because he doesn’t want to.

The heat coils at Mark’s core, his cock is so hard and heavy against his stomach—when Johnny curls his fingers and just brushes right past the  _ be-all-end-all  _ button (trademarked by Jungwoo, 2020), one of Mark’s hands finally unlocks itself from Johnny’s hair and flies to hold onto Johnny’s wrist, stopping him from moving.

“You don’t wanna come yet?” Johnny asks with sinfully ‘ _innocent_ ’ eyes. “You want to come on my cock, baby?”

Mark rolls his eyes to the back of his head and whimpers. He’s dead, he’s dying, he’s being  _ murdered _ just with  _ words. _

Johnny slips his fingers out, massaging some of the excess lube onto Mark’s thigh. Mark involuntarily clenches at the emptiness, but he can’t complain otherwise Johnny would definitely make him come right then and there. Mark doesn’t want to yet—god he needs Johnny to fuck into him  _ so bad. _

Johnny’s mouth is on his again, bringing Mark back to the present. He whines when Johnny pulls away after licking over his lips—but Johnny just smiles and gets up off the bed. Mark follows, sitting on the edge and grabbing the condom before Johnny can, opening it with shaking fingers. He wants to at least do  _ something _ for Johnny. He gives Johnny’s cock a few strokes to get him fully hard but his limbs feel so weak and shaky—Mark leans down and takes the head of it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he lowers himself.

The gasp and moan Johnny lets out is music to Mark’s ears. His head bobs once, then twice before he pulls off Johnny’s cock with a wet pop. He slides the condom on and glances up to see Johnny watching him, a smile on his face.

He reaches over and cups Mark’s chin with his index finger, tilting his head up. “How do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

“God, just,” Mark closes his eyes, feeling Johnny’s knuckle trace up his jawline. “Just fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Johnny chuckles, kissing Mark and pushing him back to the center of the mattress. Mark gets manhandled onto all fours and he hears the unmistakable click of the lube being opened. He gasps, back arching when the cold substance is smeared in and around his hole. Johnny’s really capitalizing on Mark’s sound… thing. Fetish? Kink? Is a sound kink a thing? Mark doesn’t really have time to think about it because he blanks the second he feels the head of Johnny’s cock press against his entrance.

With a kiss to Mark’s tailbone, Johnny pushes in with a groan, hands locked on Mark’s hips and that’s honestly the only thing keeping Mark upright right now. He falls onto his forearms, breathing heavily as his body adjusts to Johnny. It’s as painful as it is pleasurable—Mark just can’t believe this is finally fucking happening. Johnny’s  _ fucking  _ him.

Johnny grinds slowly at first, experimenting. The sound is so  _ wet _ from the lube, Mark shoves his face into the pillow and bites a moan into it.

Of all things, Johnny chuckles again. “How much have you been thinking about me, baby? About me fucking you open?” As if to accentuate his point, Johnny thrusts at the end of his question. Mark’s drooling into the pillow because he can’t seem to fucking close his mouth properly.

Johnny gets into a rhythm—then it’s just skin slapping on skin, the squelching of lube and Mark practically sobbing, hands gripped into the sheets, body on fire with delight.

Johnny starts going faster, hitting harder—Mark might’ve told him to but he’s not really paying attention to the gibberish that’s coming out of his mouth. Mark can’t hold himself up anymore so when Johnny hits his prostate, Mark gasps and gets shoved to lie flat against the bed, his own cock trapped between his stomach and the mattress.

He expects Johnny to pick him back up again, but he doesn’t. Suddenly it’s all warmth, everywhere. He feels Johnny’s chest against his back, hot breath against his nape, hands roaming up and down his waist, Johnny’s knees on either side of his thighs, how Johnny rolls his hips into Mark—all he can think is just:  _ Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny _ . Johnny everywhere. It’s all he can feel on the outside  _ and _ inside. Mark has hit peak Johnsexuality.

His name is the only thing that rolls off of Mark’s tongue as Johnny presses kisses across his shoulders and fucks him silly into the mattress at the same time. There’s a chill as Johnny lifts his torso up. Mark’s already missing the feeling of the weight on him when Johnny changes pace and angle but the only thing Mark’s going to be missing is the ability to walk properly tomorrow with the way his body spasms while Johnny continuously hits his prostate. Exactly why Mark and his roommate had dubbed it the  _ be-all-end-all button.  _ Johnny was about to end him.

Mark’s cock rubs into the mattress from the force of Johnny’s thrusts and he honestly has no idea how he’s held out this long. His hand reaches out behind him and circles around Johnny’s wrist, squeezing lightly because he doesn’t know how to make coherent sounds anymore.

“You’re gonna come, baby?” Johnny leans down to whisper in his ear, understanding him immediately. “You’re gonna come on my cock?”

Mark squeezes his wrist again before his vision goes white and he cries out, spilling between his chest and the sheets as Johnny gradually slows his rocking. Mark is limp, exhausted, body spent and shivering as he comes down from his high but he somehow still has the energy to squeeze Johnny’s wrist a third time when Johnny makes a move to pull out.

“M’finish,” Mark manages to say, closing his eyes.

“You sure?” Johnny’s voice is gentle contrary to what he was doing before, hand massaging Mark’s back.

Mark nods and sighs pleasantly when he feels Johnny slide back in fully. He’s a lot gentler while chasing his own orgasm and Mark’s thankful for that. The sting of overstimulation is only minimal as Johnny ruts into him, hips stuttering and a kiss is pressed to Mark’s nap as Johnny groans. He thrusts in one last time and Mark feels his cock throbbing inside him, spilling into the condom.

Belatedly, he wishes Johnny wasn’t wearing one, but he’s too drained to really unpack that thought so he puts it aside for later.

Johnny falls onto Mark, lips at his shoulder as they try to regain their breath.

“Fuck,” Johnny pants. “Are you okay? Was that okay?”

_ Okay? It was more than okay, what the fuck— _ Instead of verbalizing, Mark lets out a weak whimper and a nod. Johnny chuckles, kissing Mark’s cheek and pulling out.

Mark feels like a dead body when he’s empty, like Johnny fucked the life out of him. Eyes still closed, he hears Johnny’s feet padding around the room, disappearing for a moment. When he hears him come back, Mark is gently pushed onto his back and a warm, wet towel is being gently rubbed onto his stomach.

Mark opens an eye to see Johnny smiling down at him, fondly. He feels his own lips start to curl upwards at the corners.

“Do you think you have enough strength to get off the bed while I change the sheets?”

Mark shakes his head. He is just a blob of limbs that cannot move at the moment.

Johnny laughs. “Okay, I didn’t fuck you  _ that _ hard, but I’ll take your word for it.”

It’s mostly because Mark is just processing what just happened. Johnny  _ fucked _ him. Like, he’s  _ been _ wanting to get fucked by Johnny. It’s Mark’s awe and disbelief that makes him lay there, debilitated.

When Mark’s stomach and cock are cleaned off, Johnny presses the wet towel into the mattress until it’s clean enough. He switches towels and lays a dry one over the wet spot.

Mark’s head lolls to the side and he checks the time. It’s early morning hours, Johnny can probably get a solid four hours of sleep before he has to get up for practice if he passes out instantly right now.

Mark sighs and actually manages to get words out. “Stop. Bed. Sleep.”

Johnny does a full-body laugh and crawls back into bed. Mark automatically curls up against his warm body and Johnny holds him gently.

“Goodnight,” Mark murmurs, eyes falling closed.

“Goodnight, baby,” Johnny whispers back.

Mark falls asleep, head pressed to his best friend’s chest, the ghost of a smile on his face.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> johnny calls in sick to practice and stays in bed with mark bc he's too cute to leave and maybe mark repays the favour :)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
